Last Night, Bad Night
by vocalneko44
Summary: What if I acually decided to murder everyone? Stories about Vocalneko and my gorey or at leadt bloody days! T for blood. Also gomen'nasai for stupid title. I had worse ideas. Fic may include fire cleavers chainsaes and will include blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Im on a roll! Three stories as of now! This one is all blood and death and possibably first finished story cuz sumtimes i just wanna kill them quickly. This fic may include FIRE and CLEAVERS and CHAINSAWS and... Fire? And lots of blood? Let the torture comense!:**

It seemed that for once the Vocalneko Mansion was peacful. And that was unnerving. Her OC's liked to be loud and obnoxious cuz they knew the consequenses of peacful nights. No night was ever peacefull not even peacful ones. Something always happened on these kinds of nights. Rumors of Vocalneko being a sociopathic murderer were just about exact. Thats why the new vocaloids wernt anxious when they went to bed with 'peace'. No. Their peace wouldnt last long because Vocalneko was at her breaking point and about to snap. Bones of course! ;)


	2. Peace Nope

A/N Hellow! Srry if first chapter was... confuzing... but oh well. Heres chapt 2! Have a nice day!

Shortly after her lifescan showed everyone was asleep, Vocalneko went to the first place she could think of. Oh yes! Tonight would be fun!

Oliver felt as though something was going on and forced himself awake. Cold stone was underneath him and it was so dark he could hardly see his hand when it was so close to his face he could feel the heat rising from it. How was it so dark? Where was he? Oliver crawled until his nose bumped into a stone wall. Oliver shivered. All the stone was sucking the heat from his body. He suddenly felt as if he wasnt alone. A pair of familiar eyes glowed in the light of a candle. Oliver hadnt noticed this before. The owner of the eyes stepped closer to the candle so that Oliver could see their face.

"V-Vo-vocalneko!" he sqeaked. Vocalneko smiled darkly, insanity sparking in her eyes.

"Last night. Good night." she smiled and quick as a flash she flung something a Oliver and it hit him square in the head. With a cut off cry, Oliver fell backwards, uncautious.

A/N Hee hee! Im getting ready to kill Oliver! I really like Oliver but my first vocaloid fic in my notebook was of me murdering Oliver in a gorey way.


	3. Chapt 3

A/N Let the real Oliver torture begin! Im not insane! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA*cough* *cough*

Oliver awoke again. Strapped to a table. He let out a groan. His head ached in two places. Where the thing Vocalneko threw at him hit him in the forhead and where his head had hit the stone floor when he fell back. He couldnt see much. Acually he couldnt see anything. The place he was in mustve been darkwr than the last if thst was even posable. A soft breathing sounded somewhere behind him and he knew Vocalneko was there. He felt a cold metal on his throat and a soft voice singing 'Cupcakes' while pressing the knife against Olivers throat, but not cutting him. He let out a sharp cry as his breathing grew blocked by the pressure. Vocalneko took the knife off and walked around so she was next to Oliver.

"Cant do much in the dark. Shall i add light?" she whispered. Not really wanting a reply, she snapped and a faint light lit up the room with a faint orange glow. Oliver could see a table covered by a cloth. Vocalneko lifted it and stuck her hand in it. Pulling it out she held a new knife. Smiling she walked in front of Oliver and held the knife by his eye bandage. She slid the knife under and swiftly cut off the bandage to reveal Olivers other eye. She scoffed and pushed the point of the knife under the eye. Oliver tried to turn his head away but mearly was punished by Vocalneko stabbing the knife through his eye and tearing it out, blood oozing out. Unable to transform noise into words, Oliver screamed and cried, writhing in pure agony, much to the delight of Vocalneko.

"Hush boy, you're scaring the children." she said with a shake of the head. Vocalneko pushed down Olivers coat sleeve and tracing his wrist with her knife, leaving a clean cut. Much to her delight it made Oliver cry out louder, still unable to talk properly. Vocalneko cooed , voice tinged with sarcasm and stared up at Vocalneko, panting slightly from all the screaming and pain. Vocalneko put her finger on Olivers mouth.

"Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep..." she sang softly. Oliver felt a strange unnerving peace as Vocalneko sang, whiping blood from her knife. Oliver sighed and shut his eye, falling into an uneasy sleep while Vocalneko left to rest for a while.


	4. 4

A/N I already wrote ch 4 but it was deleted. Only 50 bloody docs alowed!

Oliver woke up. Something was aproaching him. He turned his head but a pain coursed through it and he winced, turning it around anain. His eye hurt. Wait, what eye? MV had torn it out. Was she returning?! Sure enough, Prus-Vocalneko slowly walked up to Oliver and smiled sweetly.

"This wont hurt a bit. Itll hurt a lot!" she grinned, smile twisting into an insane grin. She raised a sharpened cleaver and showed it off, twisting it and shoving it at Olivers face.

"Beautiful isnt it? Itll look bettet with some... or a lot... of red on it!" and with that she slammed the cleaver into Olivers arm. Like before, he screamed, unable to form words. Prussia-er-VOCALNEKO laughed, Tugging of the stuck cleaver. It hadnt seemed to cut through bone. Well, MV wasnt using all her strength. Saving her strength for the 'good part'! Not that she needed to. With a bloodlust like hi-hers she would have strength to do whatever. Oliver winced and struggled while Vocalneko tugged the cleaver out with a grunt of surprise.

"Ahahaha! This is fun! But Im not satisfied." Vocalneko said, looking at Olivers bleeding arm. She twitched and new words came from her.

"Meramera to, moyaki tsukuse..." she sang softly, deep in thought. Oliver watched, hoping she would just leave, in vain. Vocalneko smiled suddenly, as her words changed but didnt lose the scary tone. It was the same song anyway.

"I think i know just what to do..."

A/N The song is "England's Demon Summoning Song". It only summons Russia and that can be scary enough! °° ^J^


End file.
